Ultrasonic systems are used for various purposes. For example, Bart Jan C. J. describe the utilization of ultrasonic systems for cleaning surgical instruments, by the effect of the implosion of bubbles created during sonication [Jan C. J. Bart, Additives in Polymers: Industrial Analysis and Applications, Wiley 2005, pg. 76].
International Patent Application No. WO06/001293 describes an ultrasonic cleaning method and device for sterilizing medical appliances and for washing hands in the purpose of disinfection in a sterilizing fluid. The ultrasonic cleaning device is structured to perform discharged ozone sterilization and silver electrolytic sterilization by silver ions on the object to be sterilized in the sterilizing fluid.
Finally, US2003115794 describes a method for treating seeds with a solution containing at least one agent selected from the group consisting of a cationic surfactant, an amphoteric surfactant, a biguanide compound, an iodine compound, and an alcoholic compound, with the aim of improving the ultrasonic cleaning effect of seeds infected with plant pathogens and acceleration of germination rate of the seeds.